


For GaleandRandy

by MomentsGoneBy (MGB)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MGB/pseuds/MomentsGoneBy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For GaleandRandy's (and your) voyeristic pleasure...</p><p>Once upon a time <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy">GaleandRandy</a> wanted a header for her LJ and asked me to do one.<br/>Unfortunately it quickly got replaced, as it for some reason stopped all forms of productivity on the page, from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/pseuds/GaleandRandy">GaleandRandy</a> and commenter's alike. Figures...</p>
            </blockquote>





	For GaleandRandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GaleandRandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleandRandy/gifts).




End file.
